


You’re Mine

by strwbryjk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Clit Slapping, Collars, Cum feeding, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dumbification, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealousy, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Possessive Atsumu, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spit Kink, Squirting, for like two seconds, some choking, time-skip miya atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbryjk/pseuds/strwbryjk
Summary: “do you know how humiliating it was to walk out onto court today?”atsumu lowered his face to yours, hand squeezing harshly around your neck. you gasped, air hitting your lungs in uneven, ragged bursts.“i had to have my teammates explain to me that my whore girlfriend sent nudes to our fucking captain.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	You’re Mine

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: atsumu and f!reader have a predetermined safe word system, so everything is very consensual.
> 
> i apologize for formatting issues, i am using my phone to post.

you peered up at atsumu from your spot on the mattress. you were sitting on your knees while he loomed above you, an unforgiving and terrifyingly predatory gaze in his eyes.

“a- atsumu?” your voice came out raspy from disuse as you cleared your throat. 

“don’t fucking ‘atsumu’ me, brat.” he growled, arms crossing over his chest. “don’t play dumb, you know exactly what you did.”

he lurched forwards, grabbing your throat and pressing you down onto the mattress in one movement. you gasped, hands coming up to grasp at his wrist. you had no idea what you’d done to make him so angry.

“do you know how humiliating it was to walk out onto court today?”

what the hell was he talking about? you hadn’t done anything to upset him, at least that you remembered.

atsumu lowered his face to yours, hand squeezing harshly around your neck. you gasped, air hitting your lungs in uneven, ragged bursts.

“i had to have my teammates explain to me that my whore girlfriend sent nudes to our fucking captain.”

finally it clicked in your head, a shit eating grin crossing your face. atsumu loosened his grip on your throat to curl a finger into the band of fabric that wrapped itself around your neck.

“you’re mine,” he growled, using the leverage from the collar he was gripping to pull your closer to him, your upper body coming up off the bed. 

“mine,” atsumu dipped down to press harsh kisses to your neck. you threw your head back, groaning when you felt his teeth sink into the flesh of your breast.

“meian can fuck off all the way to hell, you’re my pretty fuck toy.”

in reality, you’d meant to send those pictures to atsumu. you were drunk and the contact names blurred together, but if it was getting your boyfriend this mad? might as well go along with it.

“wonder if he got off on it.” you rasped out, voice scratchy from your previously restricted airways.

atsumu growled, an inhuman noise ripping it’s way out of his chest as he practically tore your shirt off. “fucking whore, am i not enough to satisfy you? do i need to stuff you full of my cock to show you who you belong to?”

the question caused you to whine, grabbing at atsumu to bring his body down fully on top of yours. you ground your hips upward, needing to feel him against you.

you were soaked, slick starting to drip down your thighs. atsumu must have figured as much, as he took the time to discard your shorts, pressing his clothed cock to your wet panties.

“don’t tell me you’ve got a thing for meian, babygirl. maybe i’ve just got to fuck some sense back into you, hm?”

you tried to deny it, you didn’t have a thing for the msby captain. you only wanted atsumu.

“as if your collar wasn’t enough to remind you, now you need my cock too?” atsumu reprimanded you as he trailed a finger under your panties, dipping it into your dripping folds.

you mewled, grinding your hips upward in search of something more. atsumu just pulled his hand away, “this is a punishment, you don’t get to feel good yet.” he growled, tugging his own pants and boxers down. 

“you’re a toy for me to use however i please.” 

atsumu stroked his cock a few times, flipping you over and pushing you up towards the pillows at the top of the bed.

you arched your back, putting your dripping cunt on full display for him. 

“i own this fucking cunny.” he rasped, smacking your clit harshly. you moaned, pushing back into his retreating hand for more, whining when he never complied.

you wiggled your hips impatiently as you heard atsumu shuffling around behind you. suddenly, there was something cold prodding at your enterance.

you gasped as atsumu slipped two fingers into you at once, stretching you out easily. “god, you’re so loose. bet anyone would love to fuck this loose fucking hole, huh?”

you mewled, pushing back against his fingers.

“and i bet you’d let them, yeah? let them fill your loose lil cunt up with cum until you’re stuffed full?”

it wasn’t true. you didn’t want anybody other than atsumu. you didn’t care how many people wanted you, you only wanted the man behind you. it wasn’t true and atsumu knew that, you knew he knew that, but that didn’t stop the idea from being unbearably hot.

“fucking whore,” atsumu spat, fingers picking up their pace. you knew he was avoiding the one spot you needed it, the one spot that would have you coming in seconds.

“please,” you slurred out, “need you,”

atsumu chuckled darkly, fingers pumping into you faster and faster. “you don’t deserve my cock.”

you whined, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. “p- please atsumu, need your- ah- big, fat cock in me s-nghh so badly.”

the fingers inside of you slowed down, pressing around your walls in an almost bored manner. “beg me for it.” he demanded, pace picking back up again.

but, oh, he was hitting your g-spot dead on this time.

you could barely formulate a sentence, drooling all over the pillow case beneath your head.

“p- please- ah!- atsu- sumu! need you t- to- fuck!- pump me f-full of your cum- nghh!” you panted out, grinding back against the fingers abusing your most sensitive spot.

atsumu knew you could come on just penetration alone, so why was he driving you to the edge so quickly?

“hmm,” he mused, “i’m not convinced.“ his pace was cruel and unrelenting, fingers continuing their ministrations as he added a third.

your begs and pleas were barely intelligible, the only sounds leaving your mouth being incoherent sounds and babbling. atsumu laughed meanly at the sight of you, “i guess i can give the dumb slut an orgasm for trying her best, though.”

atsumu sped up the pace of his fingers, bringing you to the edge of orgasm. “a- atsumu,” you tried to plead him, but he just laughed and started to rub two fingers into your clit.

that sent you over the edge, you gushed slick all over your thighs, clenching hard around his three fingers.

you heard him groan from behind you, sticking your ass further out knowing you were putting on a good show.

“jesus fuck, y/n.” he growled, removing his fingers from inside of you, but continuing his ministrations against your clit. you whined as the stimulation became overwhelming, trying to squirm away.

atsumu grasped your hip, pinning you in place. “i know you can give me another one with me inside you, baby. you’ve done it before.” he purred into your ear before smirking, “you know what to do to make it stop, but you don’t want me to stop.”

you flushed, knowing damn well he was right. atsumu could easily coax five orgasms out of you on a bad night and you enjoyed every second of it.

“i’m gonna fuck you so hard you don’t even know how to speak anymore.” atsumu said as he rolled a condom on. you keened at the dirty talk, “daddy~” 

that final word caused atsumu to snap as he grabbed you by the thigh and tugged you back roughly, thrusting inside you in one go.

you mewled, pushing yourself back on him.

“fuck, y/n, you may be loose on my fingers, but you get so tight on my cock, baby.”

you purred in agreement, atsumu pulling out to the tip and pushing back in again. you moaned, dropping your face into the pillow.

atsumu always fucked you so good, fucked you until you were covered in your own drool and tears, fucked you until you could hardly form a sentence.

he set a cruel pace, fingers brushing your clit every once and awhile which made your entire body jerk in pleasure.

“at- atsumu, p- ngh- please!”

“what’re you even begging for, bitch? isn’t my fat cock enough for your whore pussy?” atsumu circled his fingers around your clit, the other hand going to your chest. 

he bit down on your neck, pinching your nipple and rubbing your clit at the same time. you arched your back, causing him to directly hit your sweet spot, as a high moan left your mouth.

suddenly atsumu had you on your back, hands grabbing your breasts harshly as he used his hold as leverage to pull you down on his cock. high whines left your mouth with every thrust, breath catching on each inhale.

“look at you, such a bitch for me, huh?” he twisted your nipples, thrusting harder than before.

one of his hands made it’s way to you mouth, pushing two fingers inside past all the spit that had collected. “look at my dumb baby, only knows how to beg for cock.” atsumu laughed meanly, fingers pushing down on your tongue as you tried to talk.

you began to choke on your spit, unable to swallow. “aw, baby doesn’t even remember how to swallow? i guess i’ll help her then.” atsumu scooped some of the saliva out of your mouth, spreading it around your face.

“god, what a messy bitch.” he chided, covering you in your own spit. he dragged his hand back down to your breast, the glide much slicker than before.

the stinging at your eyes sprung into full on tears as he repeatedly hit your sweet spot over and over, brushing your clit everytime he thrust.

you couldn’t even voice a warning to him before you came, gushing juices all over his cock.

“the dumb baby couldn’t even ask for permission, huh?” atsumu rolled his eyes, grabbing you by the jaw. you groaned at the toughness of his touch.

“think you can squirt for me?”

nodding quickly, you threw your head back onto the pillows. every moan that left your mouth was higher than the last with the waves of over sensitivity that washed over you.

you garbled atsumu’s name, though your voice was barely recognizable. you could feel the third orgasm building already, and oh god it hurt as much as it felt good.

“yeah, come on,” atsumu grunted as he felt you clench hard around him, momentarily forcing him to stop thrusting. “fuck,” he cursed, bracing himself to try and stave off his orgasm for a bit longer.

as he started thrusting again you felt the intense feeling build in your stomach, “a- atsu-“ you tried to warn.

“yeah baby, fucking squirt for me.” he encouraged, fingers going to your clit and rubbing quick circles. you screamed as your third orgasm washed over you, spraying your boyfriend with your juices.

a few seconds went by and your orgasm didn’t stop.

“a- atsumu- i- it’s still go- going!” you moaned confusedly, feeling your body continue to squirt as atsumu’s fingers never stilled. 

“oh fuck,” atsumu grunted out as you felt him come inside of you. the warmth of his cum inside of you and the way your orgasm was still shaking you made you cry out louder than you ever had before, pleasure sky rocketing.

atsumu collapsed on top of you, whispering encouragement into your ear as you came down from your extended high.

after a few seconds you felt atsumu reach two fingers into your sensitive hole, scooping his own cum out of you. he brought the fingers to your lips. “open,” he demanded, spreading his cum around the inside of your mouth.

“mm, good girl.” he praised, kissing your cheek when he was done.

“love you ‘tsumu.” you grinned after swallowing his cum. atsumu rolled his eyes, “don’t be a shit. i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t care how cringe y/n fics are, i enjoy writing them


End file.
